Only You
by spikesscarlett
Summary: All Human. After they share a drunken kiss, best friends Buffy and Spike can't stop thinking about each other. One problem she's married to Riley Finn. SB.


**Summery:** All human. After they share a drunken kiss, best friends Buffy and Spike can't stop thinking about each other. One problem- She's married to Riley Finn.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters in this story belong to me yada yada yada…

**Chapter one: Best friends**

Twenty-three year old Buffy Summers pulled her long, shiny honey blonde hair into a ponytail. Her husband, Riley Finn wasn't so keen on long hair and she simply refused to have it cut into a bob like he often asked her to do. She compromised by putting it up everyday, but would often take it back down again when she left to go to work.

Buffy worked as a barmaid at a popular club called the bronze. No wonder it was so popular, it was the only thing in Sunnydale that appealed to the younger generation. Everything else in the small Californian town was uber boring. Buffy checked her hair and make-up in the mirror on her dresser before giving herself a cute smile and heading out to her three hour shift. Her shifts at the bronze were often short as Riley had a well paid job as a lawyer and she only went to work to get out of the house for a bit.

As she was walking to work the familiar shrill ring of her cell broke the silence,

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me" Buffy smiled. It was Spike, her best friend.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Anya's having a surprise birthday party for Xander at her house tonight. She asked me to invite you. She lost your phone number"

"Uh…I don't think I'm doing anything tonight, can I bring Riley?" Buffy heard silence at the other end of the phone and wondered if Spike had hung up on her.

"Spike?"

"Oh, yeah whatever he can come" Buffy smiled in relief and Spike spoke again,

"Oh shit I have to go" Buffy frowned,

"What do you mean? You don't even have a job what could you possibly…oh right" she felt a lump form in her throat when she realised what Spike 'needed' to do. She loved her best friend more then she could possibly say, but she hated the way that he started each day by snorting up a line of cocaine. It was Friday; he was going to see his dealer.

"Spike…" she began, but he cut her off,

"Okay, so I'll see you at seven, bye Buffy" he hung up hastily.

Buffy sighed and put her silver flip-phone back inside her purse. She had known Spike since he had moved in next door to her from London, when she was seven and he was nine. They had clicked right away and saw each other every day until a few days after Spike's eighteenth birthday, when he had married the biggest bitch-ho to ever walk the earth- Drusilla Rayne and the two newlyweds had moved into an apartment of their own.

Buffy didn't see Spike again until three years later when she was nineteen and it was her poor mother's funeral. It was on that day that she had met Riley. She remembered that Spike had been trying to comfort her but Drusilla had forced him to go home early with her, complaining that she was bored. Buffy had never felt so alone in her entire life until Riley came up to her and started making conversation. The Christmas after her twenty-first birthday they married and she didn't see Spike for another year.

The next time she saw Spike, he looked awful. She had been coming out into her front garden for some fresh air and there he was, sitting on her porch with a cigarette in one hand and an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels in the other. He drunkenly told her how he had signed the divorce papers that Drusilla had given him that morning and for the first time in what felt like forever; Buffy put her arms around him and let him bawl his eyes out as she comforted her best friend.

Since then, the two had made an effort to save their friendship, and it had worked. They spoke on the phone every day and saw each other in person at least every other day. It was just like old times, apart from the fact that she was a twenty-three year old married barmaid and he was a twenty-five year old cocaine addict who lived off Daddy's riches. But still, they clicked. No matter how different they were.

OOOOOO

After she had finished her shift at the bronze, Buffy rushed home. It was almost six O clock and she always took ages to get ready for a party. Also, Anya Harris turned into the devil if anyone was late to her parties.

Pouring herself a glass of red wine, she undressed and slipped into her silk bath robe to apply her make-up. After she was convinced her face was perfect, she dressed in a casual denim mini that reached mid-thigh and a pale pink halter that dipped down low to show her cleavage. Riley's favourite part of her was her breasts after all, and she found herself dressing to please him nowadays. She slipped her feet into a black pair of strappy kitten heels and looked at herself in the full length mirror on the door of her wardrobe. That was the moment Riley came in.

"Hey sweetheart, wow you look amazing" she smiled at his compliment and he gave her a soft 'hello' kiss on the lips,

"Hey, you going to the party like that?" she regarded his dull lawyer suit,

"Is that a problem" she smiled reassuringly,

"No, its fine…" she looked at the vintage clock on the night stand, "…oh crap we're gonna be late, I've got the gift lets go"

OOOOOO

It was only an hour into the party, and Buffy was already feeling a little giggly. One of her friends; Willow had brought a bottle of Champaign and Buffy was the only person who liked the taste, and so had the bottle all to herself. Spike was always late for everything so his absence didn't worry Buffy but she was still pleased when he walked through the front door.

"Spike!" she threw her arms around him in a tight hug and he hugged her back before looking at her and laughing,

"What?" she asked, swaying slightly,

"It's like what? Ten past eight and she's already drunk" Buffy slapped him lightly on the arm and he laughed again before going to get a drink for himself. She stared after him before feeling Riley's arms around her,

"Hey" she said turning round in his arms and kissing him,

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm great…" she let out a loud hiccup and finished off the rest of the Champaign in her glass "…Uh oh, empty glass" she smiled, "excuse me" she untangled himself from his arms and went to get herself another drink in the kitchen where Spike was standing, a tumbler of neat scotch in his hands.

"You okay?" he asked as Buffy entered the room, she frowned,

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Spike held up his hands in mock defence,

"No reason, just slow down okay?" Buffy grinned evilly as she made herself a rum and coke.

"Oh please, no need to start acting all goody-goody now Mr 'I-always-get-drunk-at-every-party-I-go-to-without-fail'" he laughed with her at her joke,

"Come on luv, let's head back in"

OOOOOO

Four hours later, the party had changed significantly from an innocent little birthday bash to, as Spike would call it, a total piss-up. The place was completely trashed but, as everyone had at least the equivalent of two bottles of wine inside them, and Riley had left at ten with a headache, it went unnoticed. Buffy and Spike, however, were beyond drunk…

"Do it again!" Buffy panted through her laughter at Spike's drunken and, albeit, bad Donald Duck impression. Spike was now onto his second bottle of scotch and, after the Champaign, Buffy had downed half a bottle of Chardonnay and five shots of tequila.

Spike shook his head, "No. Ciggi now, Donald Duck later" Buffy rolled her eyes,

"You obsess waaaaaay to much over your cigarettes…can I come with? I could do with some fresh air" she slurred, stumbling slightly as she got up from where they had been sitting on the living room floor.

Spike lit up as soon as they got outside and Buffy scrunched up her nose at the smell,

"Ewwwwwwwww" Spike shrugged as he exhaled the smoke,

"Well, you shouldn't have come out with me then" Buffy shook her head, making the garden seem to spin a little,

"Nah, I needed fresh air remember?" she paused for a moment and studied her best friend; he was swaying under the effects of the alcohol. She laughed,

"What's so funny?"

"You're drunk! Ha! Ha!" he raised his eyebrow,

"So are you" she mock scowled at him and pushed him, causing them both to fall on the floor, both of them comfortable with the fact that Buffy was now on top of him,

"See what you did?" she giggled uncontrollably as the two of them struggled to get up. Eventually, they gave up and decided that lying on the floor was the best thing to do at that time. As she wriggled once more, the garden span again, and she ended up falling flat on her face, with her cleavage, which had grown a considerable amount since her skimpy top had been getting lower all night, squashed against Spike's face.

Buffy didn't realize just where her breasts where until Spike unconsciously palmed one of the soft mounds to get it out of the way so he could breathe. Buffy gasped at the sensation that ran through her body when his fingers brushed against her hardening nipple. Her eyes began to drift shut before her brain caught up with her,

"Whoa! Bad touching!" she yelled, but not without affection. All people needed to breathe. She carefully shuffled down his body until her face was opposite his, just inches apart. Her alcohol-soaked brain was screaming at her to kiss him, but she resisted as he spoke,

"You think you're ready to move now pet?" she tried to get up, and managed to stand up fully before her legs gave way and she tumbled over and into the same position that she was in just before she stood.

"Uh…maybe later" she smiled, still aching to kiss him. He was her best friend, it would just be a friendly kiss, yeah, that's right a friendly kiss. Throwing caution to the wind, she bent her head down and lightly brushed his lips with hers.

He tensed when she kissed him, before finding himself deepening it and she moaned loudly. 'This is wrong' his brain tried to tell him 'she's drunk' he stopped for a second before thinking 'Oh what the hell so am I.'

Their tongues danced together and Buffy moaned again, louder this time when she felt his hand slip inside her top and squeeze her breast. She broke the kiss and threw her head back in pleasure when he rolled her nipple around between his thumb and forefinger. It was only when the fresh air hit her that she realized what she was doing and pushed herself off him.

"Oh God" she whispered as she shakily stood up, Spike did the same and they regarded each other with awkward glances,

"One of us should go" she gasped and he smiled kindly before striding through the door. A few minutes later Buffy heard the sound of his car driving away. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Willow,

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Spike told me you two had an argument" Buffy breathed a sigh of relief; she'd die if anybody found out, Oh God, Riley…

"Yeah, it was stupid" Willow nodded,

"You'll work things out…you two are like the best-est friends ever, you'll be okay" Buffy nodded sadly,

"I hope so"

OOOOOO

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
